


Молитва кающихся

by ICD_10



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, WTF TTSS 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Персонажи перенесены в современность и никогда не были шпионами. Лет им тоже значительно меньше, чем в каноне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молитва кающихся

**Author's Note:**

> Все имена и события вымышлены, автор плохо знает тему, о которой пишет, поэтому просит прощения у более осведомленных читателей.

Первое, что заметил Джим: Билл был босиком, только в плотных носках. И без пальто.

Он только что вылез из такси и собирался звонить Джиму по мобильному, потому что соседка Джима снизу, полная и черная, как вакса, миссис Перкинс терпеть не могла дребезжание дверного звонка. Билл всегда был очень мил с миссис Перкинс и не считал ее требования к гостям Джима чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. А однажды объяснил Джиму ее фобию дверных звонков с доходчивой простотой много болевшего человека: «У нее просто мигрени, Джим. Ей невыносимы резкие звуки. По этой же причине она редко открывает занавески».

Джим тогда застыдился сам себя. Ему трудно было представить такую запредельную боль.

Он стукнул в стекло, чтобы Билл положил трубку, и сбежал вниз. Не хотелось, чтобы Билл продрог на тротуаре.

Тот клацнул зубами, позволяя Джиму взять себя за плечо. А за порогом прижался щекой к его щеке.

— Они там повсюду, — сказал он глухо. — Вспышки, диктофоны, «А вы не прокомментируете отставку судьи Хейдона?», «На какие средства куплен этот дом и оплачено ваше образование?», «А правда ли, что судья общался с представителем Вашингтона за закрытыми дверями?» И от них не отделаться ответами. Потому что они тут же захотят большего, захотят залезть к тебе в кошелек, в штаны, под кожу... Я так с ума сойду, Джим.

— Как ты сбежал? — Джим поглядел вниз, на пыльные, запачканные носки.

— Оставил обувь в комнате, включил воду в душе, чтобы ма хоть какое-то время не забила тревогу, и смылся через окно в спальне. Оно выходит в сад. Перебрался к соседям. От них вызвал таксиста. Я не самая важная птица, меня не сразу начнут искать... Но все-таки на Бардетт-роуд вышел и взял другую машину. Не думаю, что они сползутся сюда. Но если что... Тебя в это впутывать я точно не хочу...

Джим едва не спросил: «Не хочешь позвонить родным и сказать, где ты?», но оборвал сам себя.

Билл никогда не скажет родителям: «Я на квартире у Джима Придо. Знаете, это тот парень, с которым я познакомился на игре в Оксфорде, ма еще сказала, что он похож на цыгана...»

И уж тем более не признается: «И знаете что? Я с ним сплю».

Билл многого не расскажет своему строгому отцу-судье и своей инфантильной матери, не признается в употреблении наркотиков, в грязных связях оксфордских времен, не расскажет о своей поездке на Балканы и о том, что продолжает рисовать, хотя с той выставкой, которую проспонсировал колледж и которая провалилась с оглушительным треском, карьера художника для него якобы закончилась.

У Билла было до чертиков много тайн, и он умело маскировал их палой листвой и дерном, точно прикапывающая лакомые кусочки лиса.

И нет, Джима это не обижало. Просто иногда следовало придерживать неуместные высказывания. Он и придерживал. И вообще старался не задавать вопросов.

Миссис Перкинс ненавидела дверные звонки, но была совсем не против, что двое молодых людей целуются под дверью на ее кухню.

Хотя, понаблюдай она за этой сценой, ее бы насторожило, что Билл Хейдон все дрожит и никак не может согреться. Она пошла бы заваривать чай на свою темную половину дома и все равно оставила бы их одних.

Она искренне любила Билла за его заботу.

Как и все, кто не слишком хорошо его знал.

 

Джим включил воду, добавил соль и лавандовую пену, которую Билл когда-то мимодумно прихватил из универсама, не заплатив. Посидел на краю ванны, глядя, как медленно запотевает зеркало. И вышел, рассчитывая раздеть Билла и запихнуть его греться.

Билл стоял посреди комнаты и обнимал себя за плечи.

Значит, заметил чудовищный беспорядок, который Джим всегда создавал вокруг себя, когда собирался уезжать: горку книг на полу — только самые нужные, учебники по военному делу, в основном, и несколько французских романов; берет Джима сверху; недоглаженную форму на доске и старомодный Джимов утюг; раскрытую безразмерную сумку.

— Ты все-таки... — начал он.

— Принят в САС, — подтвердил Джим виновато. Он всегда чувствовал себя немного виноватым, когда Билл смотрел вот так. — Обычно они не берут десантников, но для меня сделали исключение. Прошел все испытания.

— Почему не сказал?

— Я писал тебе после экзаменов.

Билл переступил через груду сваленной на полу одежды и двумя пальцами взял фотокарточку Джима, которую тот в порыве нелепой гордости распечатал у миссис Перкинс на струйном принтере и поставил на стол в дурацкой рамке.

На Джиме была полевая тропическая форма времен Второй Мировой, он был по уши в грязи — и улыбался тоже до ушей, демонстрируя нож и фляжку — все, что ему разрешили взять с собой в джунгли.

— Что за маскарад?

— Так у нас положено. В финале они выпускают кандидатов в сельву только вот с этим... И забирают вертолетом через неделю. Школа выживания, все такое.

— Сколько прошло?

— Трое из пятнадцати.

— И у тебя лучшие результаты?

— Угу, — смущенно кивнул Джим.

— И... куда ты едешь?

— Ливан. С дальнейшей переброской в... я не могу тебе сказать. Нас там официально нет.

У Билла задрожала нижняя губа. Если бы Джим знал его чуть меньше, чуть реже видел эту его гримасу, решил бы, что он сдерживает слезы.

Но это была ярость.

— Проклятье! — он ударил Джима в грудь, а потом попытался замахнуться снова, чтобы дать по лицу, но тот перехватил его руку.

— Билл!

— Проклятье...

Он стиснул запястье Джима так, что стало больно, а потом рванул его за бок, задирая ткань свитера. Джим выпустил его руку, и с него тут же начали стаскивать одежду. Билл, словно в исступлении, гладил его и царапал, целовал, засасывая то нижнюю, то верхнюю губу, потом вжался лицом в грудь. И Джим, не выдержав, отступил вместе с ним к кровати, рухнул на спину, так что колено Билла ударило его в сухую кость, и принялся раздевать его с той же жадностью умалишенного.

Билл стащил с него брюки вместе с трусами, оседлал ноги, наклонился и обнюхал шею. От этого осторожного, почти хищного движения, волосы на груди Джима, кажется, встали дыбом.

А когда Билл лизнул его в ухо, он сказал хрипло:

— Я могу не ехать.

— Не можешь, — ответил Билл.

Его прикосновения были запредельно нежными. Он гладил заведенные назад руки Джима, обводил ладонями каждый мускул, вжимался лицом в подмышку, в грудь, терся о Джима пахом и животом.

Джинсы он стащил с себя быстро и с таким выражением лица, словно это было нечто отвратительное: из кармана выскользнул смартфон, свалился на пол металлическим стуком.

А потом навис над Джимом, и покачивающийся член коснулся паховых волос.

— Давай, — предложил Джим, не зная, как реагировать, когда на него смотрят с такой ненавистью и с такой тоской.

— Нет. Сегодня я.

Бил дрочил себе и ему одной рукой, обхватив ладонью оба члена, облизывал пальцы и старался не смотреть Джиму в глаза. Потом начал торопливо растягивать себя, и Джим не решился напомнить ему про смазку. У него была целая коллекция — на все случаи жизни, когда они собирались трахаться долго и чувственно, или когда хотели разогреться побыстрее, или собирались экспериментировать — в какой угодно сфере. У него было все для удобства Билла, но тот ненавидел такое удобство.

Он довольствовался слюной, своей и Джима, подставив ладонь ему под подбородок, когда собственный рот пересох.

А потом насадился на член Джима, стиснув губы от кратковременного дискомфорта. Он проталкивал член в себя, запрокинув голову, а потом наклонился близко-близко, и длинная прядь волос защекотала Джиму лицо.

Тот попытался поцеловать его, но Билл повернул голову, и поцелуй вышел смазанным — в щеку, в скулу.

Джим услышал, как в ванной вода перехлестывает через край, но ему уже на все было плевать. Он стиснул плечи Билла — и перестал жить в этом времени, в этой комнате, в этом теле. Он хотел только одного — чтобы Билл Хейдон смотрел на него, растворялся в нем. Хотел, чтобы Билл простил его. Но тот был бесконечно далек, и в пустых карих глазах отражались только блики фар проезжающих под окнами автомобилей.

Позже, уже устранив последствия потопа и сбегав извиниться перед несчастной миссис Перкинс, они лежали на кровати Джима, курили и смотрели телевизор.

Бегущая строка сообщала британцам последние подробности дела судьи Хейдона. Отца Билла обвиняли в крупной взятке, принятой от американских спецслужб, получив которую, тот вынес несправедливый приговор Мохаммеду Бассету Аль-Саруфу, лидеру «Исламского фронта спасения». Благодаря анонимному звонку в «Ивнинг Стэндард» стали известны подробности скандального сговора, дело Аль-Саруфа готовится к пересмотру, а сам он отпущен под домашний арест. Вскрываются все новые и новые жареные факты, судья в опале и не выезжает из своей резиденции, назревают протесты. Мусульмане Лондона проводят пикеты, усилены наряды полиции, мир сходит с ума.

А они с Биллом — словно в оке бури. У них одна сигарета на двоих, дым смешивается с пропитавшим все вокруг запахом лаванды, и Билл даже не против попробовать снова — на этот раз уже со смазкой. На этот раз — Джима.

И только серый берет с эмблемой САС на куче книг мешает полностью сосредоточиться на сиюминутном. Джиму уезжать послезавтра. И это больно.

Может быть, впервые Джиму настолько больно, что он начинает понимать чернокожую соседку и ее желание плотнее задернуть все занавески и не слышать никаких посторонних звуков.

 

Когда рядом с тобой человек, который никак не может уснуть, ты либо выключаешься из противоречия и спишь ненормально крепко, либо просыпаешься, как от толчка.

Джим проснулся оттого, что в ванной снова шумела вода. Он вздрогнул, подумав было, что они опять устроили потоп, но ничего не текло на пол. Просто Билл снова принимал душ.

Он не был маниакально чистоплотным, поэтому Джима кольнуло: Биллу просто хотелось смыть с себя следы их общего грехопадения. Возможно, из-за этих мыслей он не дал понять, что проснулся: вытянулся на правой стороне кровати и задышал спокойно, ровно, когда дверь ванной открылась.

Билл был полностью одет. Только кардиган не накинул, оставшись в своей светлой, незаправленной в джинсы рубашке.

В темноте его лицо казалось бледным, как у призрака.

Он поискал глазами место на полу, присел на корточки и упер руки в колени. Замер так на какое-то время, потом потянулся, взял берет Джима и бросил его в по-прежнему распахнутую сумку.

Его поза была чем-то знакомой Джиму, и все же он не сразу понял, зачем Билл вновь поднимается, смотрит куда-то в стену, сгибается к коленям, встает вновь. Замирает.

Только земной поклон привел Джима в чувство.

Билл стоял на коленях, плотно прижавшись к полу локтями и лбом, и что-то исступленно шептал.

«Аллахумма анта Рабби, ля иляха илля анта, халяктани ва ана абдук».

«Мой Аллах! Ты мой Господь. Нет божества, кроме Тебя. Ты меня создал. Я твой раб».

Джим плотно закрыл глаза. И не разлеплял веки, пока не кончилась молитва.

Потом сел на постели и посмотрел на Билла. Посмотрел на то, как тот шарахнулся от него, но быстро взял себя в руки.

И спросил:

— Ты знаешь, что Аль-Саруф — террорист? Ну конечно, знаешь...

— Джим, я могу...

— Нет. Тебе ничего не стоит солгать. Твоя вера позволяет лгать мне. Зачем ты все это сделал, Билл? Твой отец, он, конечно, не идеал, но он любит тебя.

Билл молчал, только дергал верхнюю пуговицу на своей рубашке.

— Что ты читал? — наконец спросил Джим усталым и спокойным голосом, точно постарел лет на двадцать. — Что это?

— Айидуль-истигфар, молитва кающихся, — ответил Билл, и на его лице мелькнуло что-то вроде улыбки.

— Ты...

— Да, — ответил Билл после долгого молчания, которое, казалось, растянулось на годы. — Во всем этом.

Джим поднялся, не зная, прикрыться ли ему, или остаться голым. Он не чувствовал своего тела. Он почти ничего не чувствовал.

— Да... — пробормотал он, повторяя слова Билла. Тот стоял на полу, на коленях, и смотрел снизу вверх, точно уже был готов принять казнь. Точно он всю жизнь был к этому готов.

Внизу застонала миссис Перкинс, это был даже не стон — вопль, полный боли и отчаянья, Джим не помнил, чтобы она когда-нибудь издавала такие звуки.

И, сев на пол рядом с Биллом, Джим сказал вдруг, понимая, что не сможет ничего сделать со слезами, и они все равно будут слышны в его голосе:

— Тебе ничего не стоит солгать. Тебе ничего не стоит солгать неверному. Господи, Билл, ну зачем?

Он не знал, что случится в следующий момент. Он не знал, что будет делать с телом, если все-таки не удержится.

Билл прижался щекой к его плечу. И замер так, глядя в стену, туда, где, наверное, находилась Мекка, Медина, что им там положено видеть перед мысленным взором.

И мир снова перестал существовать для них, в этом оке бури размером с маленькую съемную квартиру.


End file.
